WillWife
by comygurudukelord
Summary: the life of william sebby and their child claude *warning mpreg *
1. meeting

It was a very cold winter for London. That was the day William and his parents moved to England. William's mom got a letter in the mail saying that she was the next in line to be the queen of England. The family had to move from there comfortable life in Germany to live in England. William was not very happy about that, he was only 12 years old at the time.

Living in royalty is hard, mostly when he don't know anyone and in a different environment then what he was use to. Williams parents send him to boarding school to get a away from the castle and to make new friends. What they didn't know was that he was going to meet someone that would change his life forever.

William's family was born and bred shinigami, so they sent him to a special school full of shinigami's and demons. William was still uncomfortable being around demons so he stayed away from them. School was not as fun has he wanted it to be. No one wanted to do their work like he did. So often William would stay after class to work on his class work. That would also keep him away from the other demon kids in his class.

Then one day when William decided to do some extra credit. He saw another student was also working after class. William knew who this kid was. His name was Sebastian Michaelis; he was very popular with everyone. He was good at everything, and the girls loved him, and he is also a demon.

"I'll just sit far away from him as possible" thought William. "Maybe I can still get my work done if sit far away and make no eye contact". So the little shinigami worked silently and tried his very best not to death stare the unwelcomed demon.

Some time past and Sebby started to look at William constantly. William did indeed notice this and got frustrated.

"Why do you keep looking at me idiot!" yelled William

"Um can you help me with my class work we did today I can't really figure out this one problem and I know you're the smartest one in are class" Sebby said in a shy voice

William was dumbfounded. He was the smartest student in their class? Everyone knew that Sebby was. William was always silent in class and sat in the back of the class room. Sebby was the one who raised his hand to every question and solved all the problems thrown at him. Kids would go to Sebby if they needed help. So William did not know what to do but help him with the problem. Not out of pity but curiosity. He wanted to know what problem would make the demon stoop so low and ask him how to solve it.

He walked up to the demon slowly as possible, hoping that he would say "never mind I got it". Every step William took he could smell his demon stench. It smelled sweet and bitter twisted in to one horrible smell. He finally was right next to the thing he hated more that unfinished work. William grabbed the paper from Sebby and was shocked. This problem was easy, but that wasn't the only problem. Sebby already solved this problem in class. He knew this because Sebby had to write and solve this problem in front of the whole class.

"What is the meaning of this, you already know how to do this problem" said the now angry William. Now in an attempted to walk away, Sebby blocked his path this his arm and grabbed his school uniform tie.

"I just….wanted to talk to you" smiled Sebby. His eyes changed colour. From a golden aisle nut to a dark pink that seemed to sparkle. "I was thinking that we could be friends".

"FRIENDS! Why on earth would you even think that, leave me the hell alone and stop playing stupid tricks. It's not funny; I just want to be left alone thank you". With that said William left, humiliated and angry.

The demon stayed silent as William slammed the door shut and left the Sebby alone in the class room.

The next day in class William sat at his desk and as usual in silent's, reading his book that no one was interested in. Then Sebby entered the class. The girls squealed and the boys high fived him. Sebby would sit down and everyone would crowd around his desk but today he walked right up to William. The class was shocked but said nothing, they cared on with what they were doing, hoping to talk to him after.

William notice Sebby walking up to his desk and got really nerves. He did not want to deal with him right now. No one was paying attention to them but still. Sebby pulled up a chair next to him and watch him read.

Sebby's face was too close to Williams. He wanted to yell at him to go 10 feet backwards, but that would get everyone's attention. So William just kept on reading, acting like he was not there. After a while he go use to the comfortable silents. They were not talking or looking at each other but reading at the same pace. William finally notice what was going on and closed his book.

"What did you come to me for this time Michaelis, need to make fun of me some more?" William said in a stern voice

"I'm sorry about yesterday I meant you no harm, I really wasn't trying to make fun of you really. I just want to be friends honestly" said the demon

"Really? Why would your kind want to be friends with my kind?"

A long time ago the shinigami's and demons had a big war, over souls. The war killed millions of demons and shinigami's. Having it end with a peace treaty and having a school built so other shinigami children and demon children could get along peacefully.

"I thought we could be really good friends, you look like me type."

"What's that suppose to mean? Do I look stupid, like someone you could easily push around?"

"No no really just please give me a chance"

"I don't think so"

Then the class bell rang. Sebby bowed and walked to his seat. William got really pissed now.

"He's taking this joke too far but I will not crack to a demon like him." Thought William as class started.

School was over and William just wanted to go to his room. He wanted to avoid that demon. He turned a couple of corners and ran right in to Sebby.

"Hello William! Fancy running into you, I wanted to give you something." With that said Sebby pulled out a book. It was the same book he was reading today. "I stoped by the book store on are free time and bought you this so you can always read it!

William was now at his boiling point, "Why do you insist on hurrahing me, I don't need you to make fun of me, I hate you and you hate me. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You know what William I'm very upset that you don't believe me that I just want to be your friend. Do you need me to prove it to you the hard way?"

"Hard way…." Thought William "Ummmm….SURE but I still…."

Then Sebby grabbed William by the jacket, pulled him close and kissed both his cheeks. William flushed, then back handed Sebby. OH MY GOD can I get pregnant from this! Sebby was on the ground, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Your too cute, I can tell were going to be really good friends"

"YEAH RIGHT IM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR FRIEND NOW!"

"But you don't have any other friends why can't you start out with me?"

William stopped. "yea I don't have any other friends, and I am kind of lonely, and no one that hates me would try and kiss me "thought William silently. "sure Sebby I accept your offer.

"REALLY?"

"Ye...yea really, but don't make fun of me, I'm going to keep a close eye on you!"

"Sure whatever you want! Oh man I'm so happy, give me a hug."

"A what, do friends do that..?"

"Yup and if we're going to be friends you need to hug me"

William helped Sebby up and embrace in the hug. Being friends with someone was new for William and Sebby was his first and was going to show him how to be friends. William unwrapped his hands around Sebby. Then both walked down the hall.

"Say Sebby what did you mean by your type?"

"Well I'm a lust demon and I find you very attractive so if I want to spend the rest of my life with you we have to start out as being friends right?"

"ATTRACTIVE!"

To be continued…:D


	2. Wedding

Over the next few years of William and Sebby's life together, they have gone from friends to best friends to lovers. They have become inseparable so they decided to tie the knot. Williams's parents didn't really approve of the marriage but let him marry. Sebby's parents didn't care; his parents are the rulers of hell. It was a snowy day, just like the day William moved to England. It was the perfect white wedding.

William had a long white dress with a long veil clipped to his hair by white roses. Sebby's wore a simple suit, he had his hair brushed back and his eyes seemed to sparkle a bit more then usual. Williams's family arrived, but not that many. Most of Sebby's brothers and sisters came, but not his parents.

William walked up to Sebby with his father, like all weddings do. His father let him go and the ceremony started. Williams's veil was still over his face and Sebby wanted to see his face. They could not stop smiling, they glowed, and full of love and passion blended together to form a beautiful freshly bloomed flower.

The man who was running the ceremony finally said "you may now kiss each other, may you live happy lives."

Sebby slowly slipped the veil off William. His face was a faint pink, his eyes were glossy and green, and his glasses were as clean and shiny. Williams's lips and lip gloss, so his mouth was very tempting. Sebby started to lean in, his eyes closed. William did the same, both lips pressed together like they were meant to be connected. William wrapped his arms around Sebby, while Sebby held Williams face in his palms. The crowd cheered and everyone was swept away to the party room.

The wedding was ball themed. So the guest whore fancy dresses and suits and danced around the ball room. When a slow song came on, everyone cleared the floor and pushed the newlyweds to dance. William knew he was not very good at dancing, thanks to one day in their childhood

_William had a sleep over at Sebby's house on summer break. His parents were never home so the house was quiet and lonely so William would have sleepovers often. They could hear music from next door. They were sitting outside and were listening to the music. William saw a hand up to his face._

"_Let's dance William__**"**__Sebby's said calmly_

"_Um I don't know how really well I never danced before..."_

"_I'll show you step by step, ill lead."_

_Their hand joined together and they slowly moved back and forth. Sebby closed his eyes and moved to the music. William would step on his feet here and there but both body's touching swaying to the beat of the sound. They were like cursive writing. Long, curvy, and slow. Then William tripped over his own feet and hit the floor._

"_Are you ok William!"_

"_Yea yea I'm fine"_

_Sebby crouched down and saw that William cut his knee. A worried look can to Sebby's face._

"_William you're hurt and bleeding!"_

"_Don't worry about it, it's just a scratch." _

"_No William…"then Sebby pulled Williams knee to his mouth and licked._

"_St...Stop that it's weird" he shuddered then he looked down at his knee and it looked like it was never there. "It's all better! How did you…"_

"_Don't get hurt again William, for me."_

"_I'll try, really, teach me how to dance some more please." _

_Then William and Sebby danced some more that night._

The newlyweds danced around the dance floor in perfect rhythm and motion. Sebby sprung with excitement.

"William has gotten a lot better than in the past" Sebby thought to himself.

He did notice that William would lightly brush his shoes but at lease he wasn't tripping on himself. The beautiful atmosphere his William in the face and ended up with a couple of tears. Sebby held him close, and then it was the end of the song. This let to saying goodbye to everyone and to head off to their honeymoon.

Before the honeymoon, which was going to be in a log cabin in the snowy woods, Sebby had to present his new lover to his parents. Whenever one of Lucifer's children gets married, they had to visit him then stay the night at the circle that demon was born in. In Williams's case, he had to stay the night at lust. This, in Sebby's case was perfect.

William walked hand in hand with Sebby up to his new husband's father. Lucifer took a good look at William and instantly saw that he was a shinigami. Lucifer did not really go with the idea of having his children marry shinigami's, but this could get on the shinigami's community good side. He wanted to make some deals with them but had nothing to show for it, so this could be his big break.

"Sebby, you know that you're one of my most talented children that I sent to the human world. I didn't think you would bring back a shinigami! I wanted you to have many wives, but this is fine. I approve of your taste. Now go."

Sebby was overly excited, his father approves and he can be with William forever. In a hasty rush to leave his father, he picked up William and flew to lust.

The sound of screaming and moaning was getting on Williams nerves. Sebby flew them to his old room that was surprisingly tempting. Before walking in to the room, William could see other demons and weird penis ladies. Those made him think twice about ever visiting hell again.

"Sebby why does your room look like it is owned by a prostitute? I was expecting a kid room. Said William

"Well, I have never been in this room, this room if for when I was an adult, like I am now. Being a lust demon, I'm not very surprised about the way my room is. The whole purpose is to make it sex worthy."

Sebby's roomed contained and king size bed with the red velvet curtain. The blankets and pillows were silk and soft to the touch. It made Williams body tingle just by rubbing his hand across the sheets. A cabinet was near the bed. It contained whips, lube, rope, chains, handcuffs, and other things William could not recognized. The room was sound proof on the outside but echoed inside. The floors heated when made connect with skin. The room got very hot easily (in fact it was getting hot already).

William didn't really know anything about sex, Sebby made him stay away from that stuff. When in fact Sebby knew everything he needed to know about it. Not on purpose but he was born with the knowledge.

"Sebby this room and looking at you…. I don't really know… could you lead me?" Stuttered William

"Of course just relax and let my body lead you" said Sebby as he pressed his lips up to William's ear then bit it.

A light flush formed onto William's and he held his yelp in his throat. Sebby's hands crept up William's dress and went to pinch his nipples. William gasped, but Sebby swallowed his gasp with a kiss. Their tongue's were curving and sliding together. Tasting every inch of each other's mouth. William pulled away and thru his head back. Sebby hugged him and went to licking and sucking on his neck and collar bone. William breath increase the closer Sebby got to his heated area.

William dress was off and he was exposed. His tights, underwear and garter were the only things left for Sebby to take off. He pushed William's chest so he laid on his back. He pulled on the tights and flung them across the room. He wore William's garter on his neck, and then slowly took off the underwear. Sebby could feel the heat radiating off of William's hardened member. Sebby wrapped his mouth around the member and started sucking.

Sebby took William's hand and placed it on the back of his head and pushed down. William knew what Sebby wanted him to do, so he did it himself. He pushed too hard on Sebby's head, Sebby's redden face let out a loud moan and William came. Sebby's tongue wrapped about William's penis and made him cum harder. He licked up everything wet that came out of William and went to lick his lower entrance. Sebby licked inside and outside and sucked on it. It drove William crazy.

"J…ju…just put it in already, fuck!" yelled William

Sebby sat up and rubbed his penis to make it a little but harder. He pressed the tip into William, but William pushed his ankles on Sebby's back to push him more in. Sebby moved his waist in a steady pace slowly then a little bit faster. He held on to William's waist and he constantly shoved his cock into William.

"Faster, faster, faster, come on faster; oh fuck yes, FUCK YES!"Shouted William he was shouting nonsense.

Sebby was going as fast as his body would let him until he reached his climax and came. Sebby bent over and whispered things he would not remember in the morning. (Do they have a morning in hell?) He pulled himself out of William, and threw himself next to him. They were both breathing hard.

"Did we really just make love?" whispered William

"Yea, can you just imagine, I have been waiting for this moment my whole life and this is what I was made for, this is who I am, this is overwhelming."

"That's pretty incredible Sebby, really, and were married so you can't go and do anyone else but me."

"I know I know, I couldn't do that anyways, I'm permanently bonded to you, forever."

They wrapped their arms around each other and fell in to a deep sleep. They both dreamed of their wedding like it never happened.

They awoke the next morning, took everything from the cabinet and left for the cabin. They planned to enjoy the rest of their honeymoon with their new toys. A few weeks later they bought a house on rainbow road. That when some weird stuff started to happen to William.

They just finished unpacking and were officially moved in that morning. Then William had run to the rest room to vomit his breakfast.

"Are you sick or something William; was it something you ate for breakfast?" Said Sebby with worried concern.

"I don't know, I have been feeling very nausea's these past few mornings."

"Let's go to a doctor"

~later~

William took a few test the doctor gave and are now waiting for the doctor to come back.

"I hope it's not too serious! " whispered Sebby

"I'll be fine"

Then the doctor came in.

"well doctor" said Sebby

The doctor closed the door and sighed.

William is pregnant .

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

To be continued :D


	3. pancakes

Yes William was pregnant. He had a baby boy in his belly. With the unborn child in William belly, he seemed ever fuller of life, but to William's point of view he hated it. William got to pick the name, and he picked Claude. He picked it mostly because it sounds like a gentlemen's man. William had to stop going to work until the baby was born, it was the boss's idea, and William loved to work. So the day came when he had to give birth and was more excited to get the baby out then Sebby.

The delivery only took an hour….of pure pain. Claude was finally born, new to the big wide world everyone had to share and live in. New thing to learn and earn. The new parents got to spend their alone time as a new family.

"Oh William this might be the happiest moment of my life!" boasted Sebby

"Yea, now I can finally get to work."

What they didn't know that they would regret those words to this very day. Their happiness was going to end 6 years from now.

~6 years later~

"Claude my loving son, time to get up!"

"Thanks for waking me mommy I love you!"

Claude was a short boy with wild hair and thin glasses. He slowly rose from his bed and happily walked out the door of his room. Stepping on all his expensive toys. Then sat right down at the table waiting for breakfast. William handed the heart shaped pancakes to a very hungry Claude. He took one bite of his pancakes.

"How are they I made then with extra love." Said William

"I didn't like then very much they tasted boring"

At that moment a twist of hate, anger, bitter rage, a burning passion to kill, the world seamed to shift. It felt cold then hot then an ice age then blistering hot. Left was right, right was left. Stop meant go, go meant stop. Bookshelf's held boring old shoes worn by puppies. Furby's were the new pets. Mustaches danced. Justin bieber was not gay! Over all William snapped.

"What did you say about my love?" snared William

"OH nothing I said I love it!"

William extended his right arm and bitch slapped that bitch.

"You…you hit me…"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" yelled William back handing Claude some more.

After an hour and cussing and hitting, Claude escaped with his life to school. Unknown of the changes he was going to face when he got home.

When Claude got home, his room was empty. The only thing in there was a baby blanket, a Barbie pillow and a toy box filled with a bent paper clip, mixed matched lego's and a deflated ball with a hole in it.

"What happened to my room!?" squeaked Claude

"I gave it to the hobos that live under the bridge."

"WHY MOMMY I LOVE YOU!"

"Well I did a lot of thinking ,and I hate you good night"

William pushed Claude into his room and bracketed it. That night Claude was balling like a bitch and heard some noises on the other side of his wall.

"What if someone is breaking in?" With that Claude sneaked out of his room and ran into the other room.

Claude saw that his parents were having sex, but he just thought they were hugging.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh uh uh sleeping! Yea sleeping!" said Sebby

"Coolieozy! "

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"I wana sleep with you guys!" yelled Claude

"Hell no go away basterd!"

"But why are you naked and have all this…"

"WANT A NEW TOY TOMORROW IF YOU FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED!?" interrupted Sebby just in time.

"YES!" squeaked Claude

"Good thinking Sebby" whispered William

"Now get your ass into bed"

"But I have no bed!"

"Yea you do its called floor now GO!"

~the next day at the toy store~

"Daddy daddy can I have these!?"

Sebby was one who took Claude to the toy store. Mostly because William didn't want to go, and it was his idea. The toys Claude wanted were 1 a build your own car and 2 an action man.

"Mommy said I can only have 1 toy but can I have both?"

"How much do they cost?"

Action man was $50 and build your own car was $40.

"You can have the car but where did you find it? I want to see if they have one at a lower price"

~4 minutes later~

"Look what I found for $15!"

"But daddy the wheels are stolen, the insides for the car are stolen, the screw driver to build the car is bent, and there is a big hole for when someone stole the stuff. I would rather play with a block of wood then this!"

"OK!"

~at the house~

"Claude how are you enjoying your new toy" said William peeking his head thru Claude's door.

"vroooooom vroooom sob sob vrooooooom it only brings misery" wined Claude

The car was a block of wood with 3 square wheels and 1 triangle wheel. William dug this hand into Claude's toy box, pulled out a Barbie hand. Broke off all the fingers except the middle finger. Then he super glued the hand on top of the car.

"Done I made it 10x better."

~Now Claude has a new toy called sad car. He is hated by his mother, he slightly retarded and he has a squeaky voice. What new things are in store for Claude? ~

To be continued :D

** Author's note: I'm very sorry that I have not been updating the story that much but for now I'm going to but more chapters. The story is going to change to a more humorous series. So if you came for the sex, I'm sorry not going to be much of that unless I need to put it in the story. Over all I want to thank you guys for reading this story. I wrote it thinking that no one is going to read it. Well because there are a lot of William x Sebby=Claude stories, and not a lot of people like William and Sebby as a couple. Originally willwife is a comic I drew and my friend and I would come up with stories for it. So I wanted to write it into a story to see how it would turn out. So if you want more willwife you got it. I'm still going to be writing even if only one person reads it! Thank you readers really!**


End file.
